A Heart and Some Blankets
by InvisiblePuppeteer
Summary: Spend an evening with Hermione, Derek, and Teddy in a continuation of the loosely connected Hermione and Derek Moments.


_**Hello, my friends! I've got another DerekXHermione story for you! For all of those who read some of my other fanfictions—don't worry! I haven't abandoned any of them. I will get to them. Until then, I hope you enjoy some fluffiness!**_

"What are you smiling about?" Reid asked, as Derek's phone sounded the arrival of a new text message. They were stuck in the bull pen doing the paper work that made Derek almost wish he worked somewhere else. Reid must have been feeling similarly and it showed in his somewhat sullen, but curious tone. Honestly, anything for a distraction…

"Ah, just my girl. She's watching her godson." Derek rolled his chair over to Spencer's chair to show him the text. It showed a picture message of a sprawling fort made of blankets and chairs and a little boy with a huge smile poking his head out. The caption was Hermione telling them that they were having fun and that Teddy was excited to meet Derek.

"Your girlfriend's not in the picture," Reid noted. "Why haven't we met her, anyway?"

Derek cleared his throat, avoiding the question Spencer had asked. "Someone had to take the picture."

Reid looked at Derek, "That doesn't explain why you haven't introduced her to the team."

"Yah," Emily piped up from her desk, her attention being caught when her teammates began talking. "Why haven't we met her yet? You've been dating for—what? Four months?"

Ignoring his coworkers, Derek put the last bit of information into his computer for the paperwork and he leaned back into his chair with his arms raised over his head in a strech. "Whew. Finally done," he rejoiced, pretending that he couldn't feel their stares. The BAU team was slightly distracted by the arrival of their boss and their questions were forgotten. Hotch came down the steps from his office with his nose stuck in a file. Feeling a few eyes on him, Hotch scanned the area and his eyes fell on Morgan in mild surprise. "What are you still doing here? I thought you were going to be with Hermione and Teddy this evening?"

"Wait!" Emily gasped, "You've met Hermione?"

"She watches Jack once in a while. He gets along with her godson," Hotch said, distractedly. "Morgan, go home. The rest of you, stop pestering him."

Morgan smirked, knowing that if Hotch had been anyone else the team would have pounced on him for information. But Hotch being who he was, Derek knew he was safe from his team finding out too much information. He called out a 'good night' to his team while they were distracted and left with a rapid gait toward the elevators.

"He's here!" a young voice shouted from inside the apartment. Derek, from the other side of the door, heard Hermione laugh in response. She opened the door and when he was inside she greeted him with a 'hello' and a kiss on his cheek.

"Eww!" came a small voice. "Don't snog him, Aunt 'Mione! That's just gross."  
Derek couldn't help grinning at that statement. "You must be Teddy Lupin," he continued when he got an eager nod from the small boy, "My name is Derek Morgan. Is it chill if I hang out with you and Hermione for a bit?"

"Yah," Teddy agreed after he looked to Hermione and she nodded slightly. The action didn't go unnoticed by Derek, but he swept it aside and let himself be dragged out of the entry way and into the blanket fort.

Hermione couldn't hold back another laugh as she watched her boyfriend get dragged into a fort just barely tall enough for a seven year old. As Derek crawled into the fort he exclaimed over the 'cool-ness' of the fort and Hermione realized that she had been unceremoniously dumped for Derek. Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly at the two boys and listened for a moment as they spoke about how the fort was made. After a few moments she left the two alone and began dinner. As she puttered around her stove top and the surrounding area she could hear the loud squeals and laughs from the young kid. From what she could tell they were playing a game about a magical quest of some sort. She laughed when he told Teddy screamed, "Ah! A dragon! Duck, Derek!"

It wasn't long after Hermione had finished diner that she realized how quiet it was in the living room and she froze. Silence was not a good thing from a seven year old…nor from Derek. Quietly, she crept out of the kitchen and into the living room, looking for signs of the young boy or the FBI agent she loved. To her bemusement she couldn't find either of them as she looked inside the fort and then around the moderate sized living room. "Guys?" she questioned. "Where are-"

She let out an undignified squeak when a small body rammed into her legs, screaming happily for her to run, and then felt herself being flipped over Derek's shoulder. Laughing she demanded to be put down and Derek denied her request. "I've got the princess now!" He exclaimed playfully.

It dawned on Hermione that somehow Derek had become the 'bad guy' and Teddy was her knight in shining armor. While she was confused to how the game had changed so quickly, she played along and called out for help. "Help me, oh! Help me," she cried in a dramatic voice that reminded her of Lavender Weasley.

"I will save you," Teddy declared. "I will save the Gryffindor Princess!" He proceeded to attempt to battle Derek using sound effects and an imagination purely from a seven year old's mind. The pretend fight rapidly devolved into a fit of tickles and giggles and soon the three of them found themselves on the floor, gasping for breath between the mirthful laughter.

"Teddy," Hermione addressed, "Where did you hear someone call me the 'Gryffindor Princess'?"

The little boy sat up and scooted closer to Hermione. "From Uncle Drake and Uncle Ron," he informed while he flopped onto her stomach.

Hermione left out an 'oomf' noise as her ribs protested the sudden impact. Nonetheless, she curled her arms around the boy and snuggled him as Derek watched them, a warmth settling into his heart.

Dinner came and went, both males eating with enthusiasm and it wasn't long before Teddy was due for bed. With minimal fuss Hermione managed to get Teddy into the bath and then into the sleeping bag they had set up for him in the fort. The two adults slipped into the kitchen and Derek pressed a chaste kiss to Hermione's mouth. "You have your hands full with that one. Wait till he grows up!" Derek laughed.

"No," she moaned. "He's growing up too fast as it is! Don't make me think about that. I want him to stay seven and sleeping in pillow forts and playing dragons!"

Derek smiled at his girl's gentle heart and folded her into his arms. "You still have plenty of time."

"Yeah, but Harry is his guardian and they live in England…I'm afraid I'll miss so much," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"You could always move back." Derek felt his heart weight itself down as he said those words. It wasn't like he wanted her to go. He never wanted her to be so far away, but Derek wanted her to be happy—even if that wasn't in Virginia.

His fears were unfounded as Hermione told him firmly that this was her home. "I couldn't go back even if I wanted to. Too much happened in England…" she trailed off for a moment before her sad smile became small smile mischievous appeared and her cheeks tinted with a blush. "Besides, I couldn't leave my heart behind."

She figured she had said the right thing when her boyfriend responded with a passionate kiss.


End file.
